Potter Couple and the Order of the Phoenix
by Twinfan89
Summary: The Potter Couple enter another year at Hogwarts after being nearly expelled for casting magic underage. Can the two cope with what's to come in the future as they find out their true destiny? Find out!
1. Dementor Attack and Expulsion

The Potter Couple and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 1: Dementor Attack and Expulsion

Weeks after Voldemort's resurrection, Harry Potter and his family were invited to stay at Sirius's house at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London. Days after receiving the invitation, which included assurance that the Weasleys would also be joining them in their stay, Nick Parker agreed to accompany them along with Grandfather, Elizabeth, Chessy and Martin. Sammy, of course, was invited because Sirius could transform into a dog at will.

Before their trip to the house, Harry, Hallie, Annie and Nick were walking through the pasture talking about what Hogwarts would be like this year when the sun was covered by dark clouds and the feeling of despair surrounded them. "Oh no," Harry moaned as he watched the clouds move in. "Everyone run!" They ran, and ran and ran until Nick slipped on a frozen puddle of water on the ground. Two or three cloaked figures dove in and attempted to suck out Harry's and Nick's soul. Hallie and Annie both tried to conjure a Patronus Charm, but failed in the attempt. Harry picked his wand up while one dementor held him still. A flash of red light hit it, letting him go, which was a big mistake on the dementor's part. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Harry shouted, a silver stag erupting from the tip of his wand and striking the dementor in the chest.

He directed his wand at the dementor attacking Nick and the stag struck that one as well, causing it to fly away without another glance. "Thanks, Harry," Nick gasped as his two daughters and son-in-law helped him to the house. "What were those things?"

"Dementors," Annie said, her eyes tearful. "They just tried to suck out your soul. If Harry hadn't performed the Patronus Charm, you wouldn't be yourself; just a soulless person with no hope or happiness." Nick didn't say anything about this, but watched as Harry ran to the kitchen and brought back a few chocolate bars and handed them out. "Chocolate helps after all this?"

"Yes, Dad," said Hallie, "Harry and I fought dementors two years ago...well, one attacked the Hogwarts Express on the way to school and Professor Lupin cast his Patronus at it. After that, he taught us the spell, and Harry and I could cast a corporeal one ever since then." Elizabeth came in looking shocked at what happeened. Apparently Martin saw it from the window and told her straight away. "Mom, Dad's okay. Harry saved him."

"Oh, thank goodness!" she cried, flinging her arms around Harry who had not expected this right off hand after being attacked by creatures that could turn you into something like a zombie. "Harry, not only did you save Ginny's life a few years ago, but you saved your father's as well. I think that's saying something." Harry smiled and inwardly praised himself for such a good deed until an a letter was dropped in his lap. Elizabeth took the letter, opened it and read it. "No! How could they? I'm going to have a word with that bloody braggart, Cornelius Fudge!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Annie asked. Liz handed her the letter, anger still etched on her elegant features. Annie's eyes narrowed with every word read and handed it to Hallie, who had the same expression. "That does it! I knew Fudge was an old fool, but I couldn't prove it until now! He's gone off the deep end!"

"That's not as bad as _The Daily Prophet_, Ann," said Harry holding the wizard newspaper so the front page headline could be seen. "It looks like Fudge thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's off his rocker." Hallie growled and glared at the photograph of the Minister talking to his staff. "We better get to Sirius's before things get too bad."

It was decided that they all would fly on broomsticks to get to Grimmauld Place since the Floo Network and other regulated transport were being watched by the Ministry. Harry was rather surprised to see Grandfather bringing out his old Cleansweep Seven broomstick and taking it outside while Harry held his Firebolt. Hallie and Annie both had Nimbus Two-Thousand-and-Ones (Nick rode on Hallie's since it was safer for him), and Liz had her old Nimbus Two-Thousand broomstick that caused a pang of longing for Harry's old broom that got smashed by the Whomping Willow tree at Hogwarts two years ago. Martin and Chessy learned to fly on broomstick thanks to Harry, so they each had their own broomstick after buying one by mail-order at Diagon Alley.

The group of seven kicked off into the air, Sammy in his cage and held fast under Annie's broomstick, and managed to find their way to London quicker than using an airplane. It took no more than three hours' flight to make it to Grimmauld Place and land on the square with a few wizards. Moody and Lupin were the main ones Harry recognized and followed them inside.


	2. Hearing

Potter Couple and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 2: Hearing

After Harry and the twins got into Grimmauld Place, they looked around the dingy rooms. Many of them were musty and looked as though they haven't been cleaned in ages. After a brief meeting with Molly, the three made their way to the second floor landing where a house-elf glared at them while muttering under his breath. "Blood traitors and Mudbloods in my Mistress's house," said the elf in a voice that sounded much like a bull-frog's, "What my Mistress would say if she found out..." his bulging eyes fixed on Harry's scar and said in an even lower voice, one filled with hatred, "Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friends to Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike."

"Harry, let's go," Hallie whispered while tugging on his shirt sleeve, "he's just like any other wizard family...a bunch of snobs." Harry nodded and opened the first door on his left only to find himself hugged tightly by Hermione. "Whoa! I so did not see that coming."

"Harry, this is insane!" Hermione said as she let the group into the bedroom, "You can't be expelled! That's completely unfair!"

"There's been a lot of that going around," Harry said in a tone that suggested he wanted answers. "What's been going on that you can't tell us?" Ron gazed at the floor while Hermione stared intently at Harry. "Well?"

"Harry, try not to fly off the handle, please, but Dumbledore told us not to tell you anything..." Hermione said anxiously looking at Harry and the two girls as if they'd yell at her. Harry stood there silently glaring at her. "Are any of you going to say anything?" Annie was the one to speak up this time.

"Why would Dumbledore leave us in the dark?" she said angrily, "I mean, Harry and Hallie saw Cedric Diggory get killed! Harry fought Voldemort one-on-one in front of the Death Eaters!"

"I know, but Dumbledore specifically told us not to say anything to the two of them...he didn't say anything about you," Ron said apologetically as Annie glared at him.

"Wait! You could have told me and you didn't? I'm your bloody cousin for God's sake!" Annie shrieked. "Yes, I would have told Harry about what was going on but that doesn't mean that he'd take it like this!" Before Ron or Hermione could say more on the subject, Fred and George Weasley literally popped in on their beds. "Will you not do that? I all ready have a headache as it is!"

"Sorry, cousin," Fred said with a sly grin, "but George and I heard Harry and you shouting from downstairs so we thought we'd see what the situation is." Harry sat down and looked at the two jokesters in interest. "If you're done shouting, we have something that might help you." They led Harry and the others to the landing and worked their Extendable Ear to the bottom of the staircase. Molly and Sirius were having an argument about Harry's life and Snape was also talking to Sirius, which made everyone mad.

"Snape's one of the Order?" Harry asked in surprise. Fred called Snape a git and kept listening. Snape made snide comments about Sirius, which angered Hallie to the point of her wanting to either punch him in his sallow face or curse him to oblivion. To make matters worse, Crookshanks started to play with the Extendable Ear's hearing apparatus and took it from them. "Hermione, I hate your cat."

Dinner was in the dingy kitchen which now consisted of half the Order on one side and the Hogwarts students on the other side. Hallie was feeding Harry some of his chicken affectionately while Ron acted like he was going to be sick. Lupin put down a copy of the Daily Prophet; a picture of Harry was on it with the headline _**The Boy Who Lied**_

"They've been attacking Dumbledore as well," Lupin said as he saw Harry's incredulous expression. "Fudge thinks that Dumbledore's after his job as Minister."

"That's rubbish!" Annie growled. "No one in their right mind would..."

"That's the point, Annie. Fudge isn't in his right mind! His mind is warped with fear." Lupin said with an air of disappointment. "We all know what fear does to a person. It drives them mad." Harry nodded and looked to Sirius who had something to say next. "Padfoot, try and keep some of the information a secret. There are things we don't know yet."

"I know, Moony, I know," said Sirius gazing at his godchildren with a gleam in his eye. "Now, you should know by now that Voldemort had a whole army of dark creatures and Death Eaters at his disposal last time, but he's not just into recruiting this time." Moody cleared his throat. "We think that Voldemort's after something...something he didn't have the last time."

"His nose?" Annie joked, this caused an uproar of laughter from the whole room at large. Even Kreacher, the house-elf croaked out a chuckle at this.

"No," Harry said trying to restrain himself from laughing too hard, "I think Sirius means something like a weapon." There was still a bit of laughter from the group from what Annie said about Voldemort's nose.

"That's enough, Sirius," said Molly still laughing, "Harry is just a boy...a married one, yes, but he's not even seventeen! If we tell him anymore then we should induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good!" Harry said firmly. "I want to fight! If Voldemort's after something then I want to help." Sirius leaned back in his chair with a wink at Harry.

The next day, after very little sleep, Harry, Hallie and Annie were taken to the Ministry by Arthur for their hearing. The courtroom was on the same floor as the Department of Mysteries and was headed by Cornelius Fudge himself. After announcing the people in the court...and getting angry that Dumbledore was the Potters' witness for defense, he went through with the hearing. "These two are charged with producing a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. Do either of you deny producing said Patronus?"

"No," said Hallie firmly. Harry said the same thing. The questions went on and on until finally, when neither could get a word in edgewise, Hallie spoke up. "We did it because of the Dementors!"

"Dementors in London? Why would a Dementor go there?" Madam Bones, one of the interrogators asked.

"Yes, I am wondering that myself," said Fudge examining Harry and Hallie with dark and fierce eyes. "Why would a Dementor go into Muggle London? We didn't send any!"

"I don't think that anyone at the Ministry ordered those Dementors to attack Harry and his wife," Dumbledore said looking Fudge in the eyes. "As a matter of fact, there is someone who would." He leaned closer to the Minister and said, "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason! The evidence the Dark Lord has returned is astronomical."

"He's not back!" Fudge hissed at Dumbledore, his body shaking with anger. Dumbledore nodded and turned around to speak about their present case and talked about the laws. "Laws can be changed if neccessary, Dumbledore."

"Clearly," Dumbledore said loudly, "it doesn't have to be a full-court hearing for one case of underage magic? If I'm correct, an underage witch or wizard can use magic in life-or-death situations, is that right, Madam Bones?" The woman nodded and whispered to a few of her fellow interrogators. When she was done, she sat upright and looked straight at the defendants.

"All in favor of conviction?" she asked while looking around the room. Fudge's hand went up with a few others, then she said, "All in favor of clearing the accused party of all charges?" More hands went up this time including her own."

"Cleared of all charges," Fudge sighed in disdain. A few murmurs were heard among the Wiznengamot, but they were not angry or upset...no, they were happy to hear that the couple who had been the first and youngest to be married at Hogwarts got off.

Once Harry and Hallie had returned with Annie to Grimmauld Place, everyone in the house was very excited. Ginny was chanting the words, _they got off_ all around the house while Fred and George set off a Fillibuster No-Heat Firework in the kitchen. Sirius was also praising Harry and his wife for their victory against the Ministry. "I'm telling you, this is not going to be a good year, Harry," Hallie warned Harry as they made their way to bed. "Something tells me that the Ministry is going to totally interfere at school this year."

"I have that feeling, too, dear, but we have to wait and see what comes up." Harry told her as the two changed into pajamas and crawled in bed. Ron was snoring loudly, but they fell asleep nontheless. "Goodnight." Hallie bade him goodnight and shut the lamp off.


	3. Professor Dolores Umbridge

Potter Couple and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 3: Professor Dolores Umbridge

The journey to Hogwarts was a good one, Harry thought as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students boarded the carriages to the school. Malfoy made trouble like he usually did though he stayed well away from Hallie since she kicked him between the legs two years ago. The Great Hall was packed as usual and McGongagall did the Sorting Ceremony like always. Dumbledore stood up to speak, and the hall went silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he called excitedly. "We have a couple changes in staff this year. First, we are welcoming Professor Grublly-Plank, who will take over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on an extended leave." There were a few claps but nothing more. It was common knowledge that most students liked Hagrid's teachings. "Also, we're pleased to welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge. She will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry nearly fell asleep when Umbridge started speaking about 'Ministry-approved' methods of teaching. It took Hallie's and Annie's nudges in the ribs to wake him up. He heard the last words of the speech, which Ron had now asked Hermione what Umbridge meant by all that. "It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." she said bitterly. "Hallie, you were right! How...?"

Hallie looked angrily at Umbridge as she sat back down and Dumbledore dismissed the students to their common rooms and said, "Always trust your gut feelings, Hermione." Hermione nodded and went to take the first year Gryffindor students on their trip to the Gryffindor common room. When they got to the room, Harry saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan sitting down. Hallie's anger rose even more when Seamus started in on Harry about Voldemort's return. "Seamus, either keep your mouth shut or sing soprano like Malfoy did two years ago when I kicked him in the family jewels."

"You believe him?" Seamus asked incrdulously. She nodded and pulled up a chair to speak to him directly. "I'm sorry to say this, but your husband's a nutter! Me mum doesn't even believe it!" Before Hallie could speak, Harry came in and started in.

"I suggest you read the Prophet like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you want to know," he growled.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that, Potter!" Seamus warned.

"I'll talk how I want to about anyone who believes the Ministry and the Prophet, Seamus. They're all out to get me, and apparently so are you." Harry said in a low and angry voice before turning on his heel and going toward the dormitory. Hallie followed and asked if he was okay. "I'm fine, Hal...no, I'm not fine. I feel so angry all the time. What's wrong with me?"

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with you," Hallie assured him with a hug and peck on the cheek, "If there is, I'm with you every step of the way, right?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now, why don't you calm down a bit. I brought some of dad's newer wines so we can share a glass like we used to. Maybe during the weekend, we can head down by the lake and have a few drinks, eh?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry said smiling for the first time. "At least you're not using Veritaserum like you did in your first year. I'm glad you asked how I'm feeling instead of forcing it out of me like then." Hallie smiled and gently pulled her hair, which had grown longer and thicker since their first meeting, into a ponytail and slid into bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, honey, but just calm down a bit. Take a load off." she said with a grin and fell asleep. Harry soon did the same and didn't wake up for a while untile class the next day.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was first on the fifth year schedule this year and Harry couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong in class with Umbridge teaching. Hallie had set off to her double Potions class with her fellow fourth years while Harry left for the third floor. It wasn't until after Umbridge came in that Harry's feeling of dread came true. Not only did Umbridge refuse to let them use the defensive spells needed, but she also gave Harry detention for saying that Voldemort had returned.

Back in the common room, Harry was sitting in one of the more comfortable armchairs when Hallie and Annie came in looking disgruntled about something. "Umbridge?" Harry asked them as they plopped down across from him on the sofa. They nodded. "Did she give you detention for believing me?"

"Yep," Hallie said curtly, "and she said that I could've picked a better man to be my husband." This made Harry clench his fist and he stood up. "Don't do it. We don't want her to know that she got to us."

"Got to us?" Harry repeated, "She didn't get to us, Hal! She's just trying to make us crack or something. During detention, I'm going to have a talk with her about what she said to you and I really don't give a damn if she gives me more detentions. Perhaps I should talk to Dumbledore about this as well." Hallie's jaw dropped as he stood still and added, "No. Instead, I'll talk to McGonagall. She seems to hate Umbridge more than we do." Annie went pale at the tone of his voice but she couldn't help but grin at her brother-in-law. Looking at his watch, Harry saw that it was nearing the time for his detention and left. When he got to Umbridge's office, he knocked and entered.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge in her sickly girly voice, "I'm glad you could make it. Have a seat unless there's something you wish to speak to me about first."

"Yes, there is," Harry said trying to keep his temper at bay. Umbridge stayed silent and listened to him speak. "My wife came to the common room earlier and said that you told her she could have picked a better person to be her husband. Is that true?"

Umbridge's smile faded and looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. "I-I merely suggested that someone else could be more...er...suitable for her than you, Mr. Potter. I didn't say she should divorce you or anything. After all, you did make the Unbreakable Vow during your wedding." Harry's blood started to boil at the mention of that vow he and Hallie made. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing? I suggest you put your wand away this instant."

"No, I will not!" Harry hissed, his temper rising rapidly, "You want me to die, don't you? You think that if Hallie breaks the Unbreakable Vow, or I do, that the both of us will die! Is that right?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Umbridge lied quickly. "Why would I do that? You have no proof of that. Now, calm yourself and take a seat. I want you to write _'I must not tell lies'_.

Harry sat down and did his lines, though he found out in moments that he was writing in his own blood. After the detention, he marched himself to McGonagall's office and knocked on her door. Minerva McGonagall opened it and saw Harry's murderous look...then let him in right away. "What is the meaning of this, Potter? What's wrong?"

"That cow, Umbridge!" Harry shouted, "She wants me to die!" McGonagall blanched at this news and sat down holding her chest. Harry recounted what he spoke to Umbridge about. "How she knew that Hallie and I made the Unbreakable Vow during our wedding, I have no bloody idea. She wanted Hallie or myself to break a vow that could kill us both!"

"Harry, I suggest we go to Professor Dumbledore about this. I should get Severus as well, since he was a witness to your marriage to Miss Parker at the time." she said haughtily. Together, they went to Dumbledore's office to find Hallie there with him. "Headmaster, I trust that Mrs. Potter told you the whole story?"

"Yes, Minerva," Dumbledore said gravely, "and Dolores will know that I do not tolerate death threats in this school from students or suggestions from teachers." He looked at Harry and Hallie intently and added, "I'm very surprised that Dolores did not try to use the Imperius Curse or the Confundus Curse on either of you to force the divorce."

"Headmaster, I shall talk with Madam Umbridge about this," Snape said idly, "then I will talk with the Minister himself. Cornelius is rather intimidated by me." Dumbledore nodded, but Snape continued while looking Harry in the eyes, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I assure you that I will do everything in my power to stop that vile woman from harming you further. You have my word."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry slightly taken aback by Snape's devotion, "it means a lot to us." Snape nodded and swept out of the room leaving Harry and Hallie alone with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.


	4. The News

Potter Couple and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 4: The News

Later that night, Harry, Hallie and Annie retreated to the common room for some relaxation and some late homework. Annie and Hallie had some Care of Magical Creatures essay to do on Bowtruckles, whie Harry had some Potions work to do. After finishing their work, Hallie looked at Harry with excited eyes, which caused Harry some discomfort. "Harry, I was thinking during class today...we never had a chance to...you know, make some magic."

"Hallie, we've been so busy saing the world from Voldemort's rule that we never actually had a chance to do anything." Harry said not thinking of what his wife meant. "What are you talking about anyway?" Hallie whispered her thought in his ear and his green eyes went wide. "Hallie? Are you sure about this? Neither of us had actually done this before."

"Harry, we're married!" Hallie said indignantly, "It's about time we thought about each other in that kind of way." Harry shrugged so she pulled him up the stairs.

Ron and Hermione came into the common room looking for Harry. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs with Hallie," Annie said casually, "I think they're trying to make some magic or something." Only Hermione understood this use of wording and smiled. "It's about time those two did something."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said still smiling. Seeing Ron's confused expression, she said, "They're trying to make babies." Ron turned green at this and decided to go somewhere else for a while.

Christmas came and went and the students who went home to their families had just arrived at Hogsmeade Station to return to school. Hermione and Ron walked with Harry and the twins talking excitedly about their defense group Hermione had set up. "D'you have any plans for our next lessons, Harry?" Hermione asked interestedly. "You said that we might be able to conjure Patronuses sometime."

"Yes, and I think you are all ready for the task," Harry said happily. "Just remember that when you're conjuring a Patronus, you have to think of the happiest memory you can and make it a powerful one." The others nodded and stopped as Cho Chang came up to them. "Hi, Cho, what's up?"

"Nothing," said Cho. Harry saw that the Asian girl looked a bit happier now than she did during their first few meetings in the Room of Requirement. "I overheard your plan for the D.A. and I'm really glad you said that we're ready for Patronuses."

"Cho, trust me, I think we're all ready, too," Hallie said excitedly. "Harry and I were both taught to conjure one two years ago." This made Cho a little envious, but she smiled all the same. "Anyway, we better get going. I hear Hagrid's back from whatever he was doing at the time." The four ran down to Hagrid's hut and went inside after knocking on his door. "Hi, Hagrid!"

"Hallie! Good ter see yeh," Hagrid said embracing the four in a bear hug that could kill someone if he wanted to. "I think it's abou' time yeh hear about me summer." He explained about going to meet with some giants out of the country and how Death Eaters were also there. "So, tha's how me summer went. How was yers?"

"Besides getting attacked by three Dementors," Annie said shivering at the memory, "not too bad. Not to mention we had a hearing at the Ministry for performing underage magic outside school."

"Dementors attacked at your house?" Hagrid roared, "That's a scandal! An outrage!" Harry nodded and told him how he had stopped the one attacking him and Hallie had taken down two at a time. "Good fer yeh, Hallie! Knew yeh could do it."

"Thanks, Hagrid, it means a lot," Hallie said smiling. She looked like she was in pain for just a second but let it pass. "Um, I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey. I have a stomachache." Hagrid nodded and Hallie left.

Madam Pomfrey was tending to another student when Hallie came in. "What is it, Mrs. Potter? Is there something I can help with?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Hallie said with a tear falling down her cheek, "I think I'm pregnant." Madam Pomfrey ushered her into a bed and passed her wand over Hallie's stomach. "Well? What's the verdict?"

"Hallie, you are pregnant," the matron said excitedly, "with twins!" Hallie gasped and started to pace the room. "Are you okay, dear?"

"No, I'm not okay! How am I going to tell Harry that I'm pregnant with twins? We only had sex over a month ago!"

"If you did it that long ago, you only have seven months left until it's time." Madam Pomfrey noted. She checked a calendar on her wall and looked through the months. "It's January now, so that means that you're due in August."

"AUGUST?" Hallie shouted. "What are we going to do about school? I have to take care of the twins and do my school work as well? This is going to be really fun...I have to tell Harry now before anyone else finds out!" Looking at her watch, she gasped and ran toward the Great Hall to see Harry eating lunch. She sat down with him and had her fill as well. Reaching into her bag, Hallie quickly scribbled a note and passed it to him. "Read it."

"Okay, fine," Harry said opening hte folded parchment and reading its contents. His eyes widened with every word and finally dropped the parchment in shock. He couldn't find his voice for a moment, then shouted, "You're pregnant?" The whole hall stopped talking and stared at him. Dumbledore dropped his fork in surprise and McGonagall started to sob in happiness. "You're not joking about this, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Hallie said, her eyes glittering with tears of happinesss, "I went to Madam Pomfrey and found that my suspicions are true. You're going to be a father of twins!"

"_Twins?_" Harry mouthed, "Twins...oh, bloody hell...this is great! Wonderful! Did you tell Dad?"

"Um, no, not yet," she said in disappointment of her self, "I still have to do that. D'you think I can borrow Hedwig to send the letter?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Harry said numbly, still trying to process that he was going to be a father. "When are you due?"

"August," Hallie said, "just not sure what day yet." She let him process the information before going on. "I'm not sure if they're boy or girl yet, but we'll find out next month." Harry nodded without saying anything until Hermione spoke up in a hoarse voice.

"So, you're actually having kids?" she said frowning slightly, though the corners of her mouth twitched. Hallie nodded as the other students returned to their conversations. "I hope you have girls. What do you think?"

"Not sure," Hallie replied looking at Harry who was still processing the information, "but if he doesn't get the fact that he's going to be a dad soon, he'll probably wake up in the middle of the night screaming, 'I'm going to be a father'."

"Yes, but he already made that part clear when he shouted it moments ago in front of the whole school!" Hermione said. "I suggest we calm him down before something happens."

The fifth year students were doing their O.W.L. exams for the Charms portion. Umbridge was supervising them. The silence in the area was broken by a series of loud bangs so she went to the door and opened it. Harry glimpsed a Filibuster Wet-Start Firework zipping past her and letting off a loud popping sound followed by bright blue and red lights. Fred and George came flying in on their brooms and set off one more that turned into a large dragon. Umbridge ran from the room, the dragon inches behind and it exploded as she reached the doors. All of Umbridge's Educational Decrees fell around her. "Bye, you old bat!" Fred shouted as he flew out of the main doors toward the main entrance courtyard.

"Yeah, we won't be seeing you!" George shouted while flying through the doors. Every student in the castle ran into the courtyard and cheered the Weasley twins on as they let of one more batch of fireworks that showed a brilliant golden 'W' in the sky. Harry fell to the ground, his scar burning with pain. To his right, he saw Hallie grab her wrist and knew that her scar was hurting as well. Then his vision blurred as he looked into Voldemort's mind.

_Sirius was sitting on his knees in the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort standing over him. "Black, I want you to get the prophecy for me!" Voldemort said. Sirius said he'd have to kill him. "Oh, I will, but you're going to fetch it for me. CRUCIO!" Sirius buckled and writhed in pain, his screams echoing off the walls. _

Harry's vision returned and Hermione, Hallie and Annie were kneeling with him. "Sirius," he said anxiously. With those words said, The five of them ran toward Umbridge's office, since she was still in the entrance hall nearly burnt to a crisp from the firework dragon, and started up the Floo Network. "I'll find out if Sirius is at Grimmauld Place. If not, then we'll go to the Ministry to find him." Harry said firmly. "You four go and keep watch."

"No," Hermione said just as firmly, "we're in this together."

"That you are," snarled an angry Dolores Umbridge, "and I will not have students using my fireplace." She then had her Inquisitorial Squad round up the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army and held them in her office. "Now, who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to Ron's dad. Had to ask him a question," Harry lied. Hallie winked at him as he said it. "I had to ask what it's like to be a father and I didn't want to do it by owl."

"You could have used your own fireplace in Gryffindor Tower, Potter," Umbridge said smiling very widely, "why didn't you?"

"Annie didn't bring her stock of Floo Powder," Harry explained. It was true that Hallie forgot her own stock of powder, "and your Ministry people had blocked everyone else's.  
That's why I didn't use Gryffindor Tower's fireplace."

"You're lying," snarled Umbridge, "and I will not take being lied to. You know that you have to be punished, so now I should try and figure out what to do with you." Before she could do anything, Hermione spoke up.

"Wait!" she shouted from Crabbe's arms. Umbridge turned around and glared at her. "Harry, if you don't tell her where it is, I will." Harry looked oblivious, but soon caught on. Umbridge, now interested in what was going on, asked what she was talking about. "Dumbledore's secret weapon. He hid it somewhere so the students couldn't find it. Only Harry, Ron, Hallie and Annie and myself know where it is."

"Then take me there, Granger," said Umbridge excitedly, a mad gleam in her eye, "Take me there now."

Hermione led the way into the Forbidden Forest with Hallie, Annie, Harry and Professor Umbridge behind her. "What are you doing?" Harry whispered as he caught up with his best friend.

"Improvising," Hermione whispered back as they went deeper into the forest. Umbridge swatted away a few stray branches and asked how far the weapon was. "Not too far now. Just hold on." Suddenly there was a twang of a bow and an arrow soared past them. "Oh no, centaurs!"

"You have no business here, centaur," Umbridge shouted at the centaur, "this is a Ministry matter." She cast a Shield Charm as another arrow flew toward her, and ended with, _"Incarcerous!"_ The spell she used bound the centaur at the throat and he fell. "Enough! I will have order!"

"You're out of order, Professor," Hallie said, her blue eyes now on fire with rage, "and I am not going to take anymore crap from your or your precious Minister. You all are nuts!" Umbridge stared at Hallie with a cold stare and held her wand at the ready.

"There is no weapon, is there?" she whispered, "You lied to me! I tried to help you learn not to tell lies, Potter! I gave you, Mrs. Potter, a suggestion, and you told your brat of a husband about it, then went to the Headmaster!" Hallie gasped at the woman's anger and backed up a few steps, wrapping her arm around Harry's wrist. "You know, I really hate children."

"That much is obvious," Harry said fiercely. "Blimey, I couldn't tell with all the punishments you put us through." Umbridge was picked up when by the centaurs as soon as the words 'filthy half-breeds' hit the air. She then begged him to tell them that she meant no harm. "Sorry, Professor, but I must not tell lies." Umbridge screamed as the centaurs carried her off into the deeper portion of the forest. "Alright, we have to save Sirius, so let's get the bloody hell out of this forest and find the others!"

The four ran back to the covered bridge to find Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna running toward them. Hermione asked how they got free. "It was Ron's idea, actually," said Ginny grinning at her elder brother, "He told Crabbe and Goyle he needed some sweets and gave them a Nosebleed Nougat. I used the Bat-Bogey Hex on Millicent Bulstrode while Neville Disarmed Malfoy himself."

"Blimey, you did all that?" Annie asked in surprise. Ron nodded. "I am now proud to call myself your cousin, Ron." Harry cleared his throat impatiently and she nodded. "Okay, we have to get to the Ministry so how do we get there?"

"Wait, I put you all through enough trouble," Harry said sadly, "I guess it's easier to go it alone." Hallie slapped him in the back of the head, which his hand went to immediately. "What?"

"Harry James Potter, if you think you're going to save Sirius on your own, you have another thing coming!" she growled. "I may be pregnant, but I know when someone's in trouble and I can handle myself. I'm going with you no matter what."

"Alright, so who else is going?" Harry asked the others. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Luna all raised their hands. "You're not going, Annie?"

"No, I think I'll hold the fort here at Hogwarts while you're gone," Annie said looking back at the castle, "I think Malfoy deserves a bit more punishment than he deserves, prefect or not, and I'll be the one to give it to him." Harry was about to turn away when she planted a kiss on his scar. "Be careful, brother, and I love you."

"I know," he whispered, "I love you, too." He turned to the others and asked, "so how are we getting to London?"

"We fly, of course," Luna said smartly. "Thestrals will get us there." Hallie gulped and climbed onto one of them with Harry while the others got their own. As soon as they were all ready to go, Harry gave the Thestrals the place and they flew off into the sunrise.


	5. Department of Mysteries

Potter Couple and the Order of the Phoenix

Chater 5: Department of Mysteries

Harry and the others landed near the red telephone booth that was the Ministry's visitor entrance and went to the large Atrium. "Okay, remember, we're looking for Sirius. He's in the Department of Mysteries in a large room with what looks like crystal balls." Harry reminded them. Hallie had her wand out in case any Death Eaters were to attack them at all and they filed into the lift that led to the Department of Mysteries...the same floor they had been on for their hearing. Harry found the room and looked for the right row of shelves only to find that Sirius wasn't there.

"Harry, this has your name on it," Neville said pointing to a prophecy on the top shelf. There was a tag that read, _To A.P.W.B.D., From S.T. Harry Potter and the Dark Lord._ Harry held it in his hand and Sybill Trelawney's face appeared, her voice one that he recognized from the last prophecy she had predicted.

_"The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,"_ said Trelawney's eerie harsh tones, _"A boy will be born on the end of July and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but the boy will have powers the Dark Lord knows not! One shall die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." _

"Okay, I'm totally and completely confused right now," Hallie muttered. "Does that mean that you and I have to fight Voldemort, or just you, Harry?"

"I dunno, but he's going to die either way," Harry replied. Around eight Death Eaters appeared. The first to take off their mask was none other than Lucius Malfoy. "Oh, here we go."

"Potter, I want you to give me that prophecy, and you are going to give it to me." Lucius said calmly, "so hand over the prophecy."

"Not going to happen, Malfoy," Hallie said with a sly grin, "We already heard what it said, and we're not going to give it up." Next to Lucius, a woman stepped forward. She had long black hair, sunken eyes and sallow skin. "Who are you?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville said angrily. "she tortured my parents into insanity fourteen years ago by the Cruciatus Curse, Hallie." Harry remembered Neville telling him this during one of their past D.A. lessons.

"Neville Longbottom, is it?" Bellatrix asked while using her wand to twirl a strand of hair around, "how's Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now they're going to be avenged!" Neville spat angrily while lunging a little until Ginny held him back. Harry stepped forward with the prophecy in his hand.

"Good, Potter, now hand it over," Lucius said ignoring Bellatrix completely. Harry kept going and stopped in front of the man. "Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?"

"I've waited fourteen years," Harry said quietly. Lucius seemed interested in this, but looked angry when he said, "I guess I can wait a little longer. _Stupefy!"_ Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hallie and Neville all shot their Stunning Spells simultaneously and ran off.

Ginny and Hallie stood together, wands at the ready as Lucius flew at them rapidly, and shouted, _"REDUCTO!" _Their combined Reductor Curses hit Lucius in the chest, and literally blew up one of the far shelves holding prophecies. The shelves fell like dominoes. "Run!" Hallie shouted, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him toward the exit. The seven kids fell down, a Cushioning Charm holding them in the air for a moment, then fell two inches. "Whoa! This is totally weird." Suddenly, Harry pulled Hallie down as the Death Eaters flew around them in a black tornado. When the tornado vanished, the Death Eaters were holding everyone but Harry.

Lucius's walking stick thumped as he walked up onto the dias and said, "Did you really think or were you stupid enough to believe, that your little team are enough to defeat us?" Harry stayed silent. "I'm going to give you a choice, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends and wife die." Before Harry could say anything, white light flashed behind him.

"Stay away from my godson!" Sirius growled before throwing a spectacular right-hook into Lucius's face. Hallie ran forward and shot a Stunning Spell at Lucius forcing him backward. "Hallie, you and Harry did beautifully, but now you should let the grownups play." She nodded and stood back to help some other Order members fight. Annie appeared to her left, whose Binding Jinx managed to hit Bellatrix.

"Annie, what are you doing here? I thought you were holding the fort at Hogwarts?" Hallie asked.

"I was, but Dumbledore suggested I help you guys out." Annie explained. "Hold that thought, sis." One of the other Death Eaters shot a curse at her, which missed by two or three inches. _"Expelliarmus!" _The Death Eater's wand flew from their hand, which she caught without a problem. "Sirius, watch out!"

"Don't worry, Annie, I got this!" Sirius shouted as Harry disarmed Lucius. Bellatrix shot a Killing Curse at Sirius, but it missed, then she shot a Cruciatus Curse, which hit him.

"No! Sirius!" Harry shouted, tears falling as his godfather fell into the archway behind him. "BELLATRIX, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Bellatrix ran off toward the Atrium, but he hit her with a Cruciatus Curse. As soon as she fell, Harry felt his scar burn fiercely, and by the sudden scream behind him, Hallie had felt the same thing.

"You know the spell, Harry," said a voice from behind him, "do it!" Harry turned around to see Voldemort standing there, his wand ready to fight. Harry tried to cast Expelliarmus but it was deflected and he was thrown back a bit. "You are weak." Voldemort hissed. There was a sudden roar from a fireplace and Albus Dumbledore appeared.

"You are a fool to come here, Tom," he said calmly, "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I will be gone and you shall be dead," Voldemort sneered. Harry had just enough time to watch his nemesis conjure a large snake made of fire, which then lunged at Dumbledore who had managed to create a Shield Charm and stop its attack. Then, to make things a bit more hilarious to Hallie who was watching the whole scene from behind, Dumbledore put Voldemort in a ball of water and made him float around the room before falling on the ground with a loud splash.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hallie whispered; she had to force herself not to laugh as Voldemort let loose a powerful blast of anger which caused glass windows to shatter and fly at Dumbledore. His Shield Charm held but broke the shards of glass to burst into dust. "Dear, tell me what's going on?"

"Dumbledore and Voldemort are having quite a duel," Harry explained nochalantly. Seeing his wife's annoyed look, he changed to what happened in the room before. "When Bellatrix shot Sirius with a Cruciatus Curse, I got angry and shot the same curse at her, hence Voldemort and Dumbledore duelling to the death."

"Ah, that explains it," Hallie said nodding. "Well, I think it's about time old Voldemort and I had our duel, don't you think?" Harry looked at his wife as if she'd lost her mind. "Oh, come on, you're not the only one with a scar on them, right? I think Voldemort should at least fight someone he has a connection with beside the obvious."

"Hallie, have you completely lost it?" Harry hissed, "If you fight him right now, you'll probably get killed. I know you're a skilled witch, and so is your sister, but you should really leave it to..."

"Oh no, I am not going to sit here and let my husband take care of the bastard who gave me this!" Hallie shot back holding her wrist up to show the same shaped scar Harry had on his forehead. "As you said before Hermione led us into the forest earlier, we're in this together." Not letting Harry retort, she strode over to Dumbledore, who was now casting different spells and jinxes simultaneously, and asked him politely to let her handle this. Dumbledore was about to say no to her request, but saw the obvious annoyance and anger in her eyes and let her go. "Hey, baldy! I think you and I should dance, too!"

"Ah, Mrs. Potter, what a surprise," Voldemort said with an evil smile, "I thought you would stay at Hogwarts with your upcoming child."

"You thought wrong, Tom," Harry said standing with his wife. "As the old saying goes, it takes to to tango, but for us it takes three to samba!" Dumbledore laughed at Harry's reference to the Muggle sayings and stood off to the side. "So, let's get this over with, shall we? _Expelliarmus!_" he shouted while Hallie cast her spell at Voldemort. Both spells were deflected and Harry was flipped onto his front from the force of the rebounded spells. "Bloody hell!"

"Harry!" Dumbledore and Hallie shouted in unison as he struggled to get up. Harry gasped as his body jolted and writhed around on the ground. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"You're a fool, old man," said Voldemort from Harry's body, "If you won't kill me, then I'll force you to kill the boy." Hallie knew, from past experience, that Voldemort was now using Legilimency on Harry.

"Fight it, honey!" she said softly as she knelt down by her husband, "I know you can, just don't let him get to you." Harry nodded once and started to speak.

"You don't know love, or friendship, or anything else, Tom," said Harry as he saw Voldemort in his mind, "and I feel s-sorry for you." At his words, Harry's body stopped convulsing and finally stayed still. "Thanks, Hallie."

"You're welcome," Hallie said shrugging slightly. "I'm more than glad to do it again." Voldemort came by her and pushed her away, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to move her a few inches. "What do you want?"

Voldemort ignored her, his wand now pointed at Harry, and said, "You are a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose." His mouth opened, but before the curse could escape his throat, the fireplaces behind him roared and there stood Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a man named Dawlish, and a few other Aurors.

"He's back!" Fudge said in a tone that Harry could tell was doused in fear. "I just saw him!"

"No bloody kidding!" Annie yelled from close by. Fudge turned to glare at her, but found himself face-to-face with her wand. "I have had too many problems with you, Minister, and I will make sure your life is a living hell."

"Trust me, Cornelius," Dumbledore said smiling, "she'll do it." Fudge shook his head and asked what he wanted. "First, I want you to get Dolores Umbridge out of Hogwarts and back into the Ministry away from the students as soon as you can. Next, I want you to let Harry off without any warning about his fight here in the Ministry, even if much of your property was damaged in the battle."

"Of course, Albus, but You-Know-Who being back...it's all going to take some time for us to work through this," Fudge said timidly, "and you of all people know how hard it is for someone like me to actually work this out."

"Oh, yes, Minister," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling, "I daresay I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pregnant student here who needs bedrest right away. She is, after all, almost three months along now."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and the group returned to the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. Dumbledore had made his announcements for the feast and they all ate. Umbridge had been taken back to the Ministry and reinstated as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister while Professor Trelawney and Hagrid were back to their jobs as well. "I say things are turning out well, don't you?" Harry asked Hallie with a slight nudge to her shoulder. A smile spread across her lips which stayed as the ywalked across the grounds toward the train home. "Well, there's one thing we have that Voldemort doesn't have?"

"A nose?" Annie supplied hopefully; this brought an uproar of laughter from many students passing by who heard. "Sorry, force of habit."

"No, Annie, but close," Harry replied. "How about something fighting for?" Hallie, Ron, Hermione and Annie all hugged him tightly as they boarded the train, wondering what was coming when they reached King's Cross Station in London. They soon found out when they saw Nick and Elizabeth standing at the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.

"Hey, Dad," Hallie said hugging her father tightly. Turning to her friends, she whispered, "You might want to put some earplugs in or something." Ron and Hermione gulped as she turned back to her parents and said seriously, "Don't freak out or anything but...I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?" Nick gasped, "Hallie that's great! I'm glad! When are you due?" Hallie told him the month and he went to hold onto a barrier...which just so happened to be the one they were just leaving...and fell through. When he returned, he was smiling. "August? That's wonderful! I'm sure Grandfather will love to hear this. What are you having?"

"Dad, I think the more appropriate question would be _how many_ is she having," Annie said giving her twin a thumb's up. Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise and she was beaming for a moment. "Mum, Hallie's having twins!"

"TWINS?" Nick and Elizabeth both shouted in shock. Chessy and Martin stood by the limo laughing hard at their employers' mixed expressions of shock, excitement and dread.

"Oh, this is going to be one hell of a lifetime, Martin," said Chessy as the family piled into the car.

"It is, indeed," said Martin slamming the door and starting the car, "One hell of a lifetime...that's an understatement." Ron and Hermione watched in awe as their best friends vanished from view and Hermione's parents came to fetch her. Ron hugged her goodbye and vanished with his family. So much for another quiet year at Hogwarts. Hoping things would be better, Hermione wetn with her family home.


End file.
